Road to Recovery
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: "After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father. It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time." Korrasami. Set after series finale.
1. Prologue

**Road to Recovery**

**Summary:** "After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father. It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time." Korrasami. Set after series finale.

**Prologue **

Avatar Korra sighed happily as she stretched out on the beach of Kiyoshi Island. She dug her toes into the sand before tugging the straps of her bikini top down off of her shoulders. The salty spray from the high waves lightly spritzed her face under the hot sun.

"Aren't you afraid that you'll burn?" Asami Sato asked. She was seated next to Korra in a black beach chair underneath a giant red umbrella. Her long raven hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. A pair of red sunglasses nestled on the top of her head, being used as a headband.

"I'm too dark to burn." Korra laced her hands together before placing them onto her stomach. "Sorry, I should have reminded you that it would take some getting used to the sun again in the Physical World after being in the Spirit World," she added.

"It would have helped," Asami sighed. She shooed a spirit bird away from her before readjusting her brick red strapless once piece. "But I've always burnt easily. Why do you think I wear layers?" she questioned.

Korra frowned and rolled onto her stomach. She rested her head on her arms and kicked her legs. "But that one time when we were at your mansion, and you showed me the new cars-" she started.

"I wasn't in the pool that long," Asami answered.

"That would explain why you're so pale," Korra agreed. "You need more color."

Before Asami could question what the Avatar meant, Korra quickly slammed her foot into the ground. A cloud of sand popped into the air and dumped onto Asami's lap. Asami squealed in surprise and dropped her book. She quickly hopped off of her chair and started to swat at her legs.

"Korra!"

Korra laughed heartily as she watched Asami brushed at her arms and legs. "I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting to use that much sand." She apologized. Korra giggled as a few spirit sand dwellers appeared and started nipping at Asami's sand covered toes.

"I didn't know you could sand bend." Asami smiled down at the spirits as she continued to brush herself off. "I think some of it went down my suit." She pouted while pulling the mesh away from her body.

"Some water can fix that," Korra answered.

"You could just sandbend it off," Asami pointed out. She reached up and shook the ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail. Sand sprinkled out of her hair and landed on her beach chair. It wasn't until she noticed Korra out of her peripheral vision, that she had gotten up from laying on the ground and walked over to the incoming tide. "Korra, don't."

Korra ignored her friend before turning towards the ocean. She pointed did a quick martial arts movement and waterbent a stream of water over at Asami, who quickly covered her face with her hands. Korra laughed again when Asami let out and even louder shriek as the cold water blasted her.

Asami tripped over her beach chair and landed in the sand on her back. The water cause even more sand to stick to her body. She reached up and tugged her sunglasses off of the top of her head before tossing them into her bag. She spat out a stream of water before wiping off her face. She tried to glare at the Avatar but found her laugh to be very contagious. Soon she was laughing herself.

"I must look terrible," Asami said as she wiped water out of her eyes. Korra walked over and held out her hand. Asami looked at her friend's open hand before looking her in the eyes.

"I swear, I'm not going to do anything," Korra reassured her. Korra stared back without a hint of mischief. Finally, Asami half-smiled before grabbing a hold of her hand and being pulled to her feet. She turned towards her beach chair to grab her towel.

"Hey, what's that on your back?" Korra asked. Asami flinched when she felt one of Korra's fingers outline something on her back.

Asami gasped and quickly straightened back up before turning around. She pulled her red one piece up, and then checked over her shoulder to make sure the mark was hidden underneath her bathing suit. She reached up and unclipped her hair before widening her eyes, to give off an innocent look. "Nothing." She shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Korra took a step forward. Her blue eyes held confusion and worry. "I thought I saw something. I can check for you," she suggested.

"No!" she shouted. Korra blinked in surprise. Asami grabbed her bag before holding it tightly in her arms. "I mean, its fine. I'm just going to go to the changing area and freshen up a bit."

Asami quickly threw her bag over her shoulder before speed walking away. She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. With her head held low, her bangs quickly framed her face. She felt a familiar pinch behind her eyes and started to breathe deeply.

Before she felt Korra's hand on her shoulder, Asami heard a gust of wind from behind her. Korra kept her hand on Asami's shoulder but didn't step any closer. Asami reached up and placed her hand on top of the Avatars. "I'm sorry, I was just joking around," Korra apologized.

"Its fine, Korra, really," Asami muttered. She brushed her bangs out of her hair before turning and flashing her friend with a bright smile. "I'm just overreacting. Sometimes, I take things too seriously." Asami quickly turned away. "I'll be right back."

Once she stepped into the wash area, Asami dropped her bag by the door. She quickly walked around to make sure no one else was in the area with her. After taking a deep breath, Asami turned around so that her back was facing the mirror. She pulled down the back of her one piece bathing suit bit by bit.

After several minutes, Asami's back was visible in the mirror along with a giant scar. The scar was light pink and extended from her lower back up towards the middle of her spine in a diagonal. Asami reached around and lightly fingered the mark.

"_Daddy, I said I was sorry."_

"_I shouldn't have to tell you every day!"_

"_I'll go fix it."_

"_No, you'll only make things worse. You need to be punished, immediately."_

"_Daddy, no! Please don't. I'm really sorry!"_

"_Don't run away from me, Asami!"_

"Asami?"

Asami jumped. She let go of the back of her bathing suit, which popped back into place with a snap. "Yes?" Asami blinked. She tilted her head back so that her long hair would cover the scar on her back. She leaned back on the sink so that her elbows were resting on the edge. "What did you say?"

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Korra questioned from the doorway. Her dark brown hair was pulled down from its usual high ponytail. Asami resisted the urge to reach out and brush a few strands of it behind the Avatar's ear.

"I'm fine," Asami said quietly. "I was just making sure I got all of the sand off my back." She turned back towards the sinks before turning on the faucet. She shivered as the cool water splashed over her hands. Asami brushed the hair out of her face and smiled softly. "I'm just going to finish up here, and then we should head back to Air Temple Island. I'm sure everyone is excited for our return," she added. She looked up into the mirror and locked eyes with Korra before smiling even more.

"Okay." Korra nodded. She walked over and gave Asami a light squeeze to her shoulder before heading out the door. "I'm going to go and gather up all of our things from the beach."

"I'll be right there," Asami called over her shoulder. Korra grunted a response. Asami turned around so that her back was facing the mirror again. While looking over her shoulder once more, she tugged the back of her one piece down enough so that the top of her scar was visible.

"Damnit," she muttered.


	2. I

**I**

"They're back!" Ikki cried happily. She conjured up a wind scooter and rode over towards Korra. Asami quickly took a step out of the way before the young airbender launched herself into Korra's arms. "We missed you!" she cried happily.

"I missed you too, Ikki," Korra laughed as she returned the hug. "But we weren't gone that long. It was only a few weeks." Asami smiled softly at the embrace. She squeaked when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and then lift her high into the air. Asami immediately tensed up and began to kick her legs against her assailant's knees.

Usually, that move would bring anyone down but this person must have been made of rock. They didn't even grunt in pain or loosen their grip.

_"Boo!" _

_"You scared me, daddy!"_

_"Looks like I caught a little firebug."_

_"Daddy, you're holding me too tight."_

_"I'm sorry, honey. You just remind me of your mother, sometimes. You even smell a little like her."_

"Asami, I missed you so much!" Bolin cried. Pabu climbed up his back before sitting on Asami's shoulder. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek. "Pabu did as well."

Asami relaxed in his warm embrace before smiling. "It is good to see you, Bolin," Asami said happily. She waited patiently for him to place her back on the ground before giving him a proper hug. "How are the pro-bending matches?"

"It's been a great start of the season," Bolin said excitedly. He reached into his pocket and passed some food over to Pabu who quickly ate. "I have some free tickets."

"We should go sometime," she said with a shrug. "Or catch a mover."

Bolin looked at her in surprise. He eyed her carefully before asking slowly, "And play pai sho?"

"Yes, that too," Asami laughed.

"Awesome!" Bolin gave her another big hug. "I'm so glad you joined our group." Asami returned the hug once more. When she was placed on the ground again, it was then she noticed Mako standing off to the side, looking a little uncomfortable. She nodded over at Bolin before walking up to him.

"Welcome back," Mako said. He moved to give her a salute before she grabbed his arm and placed it back down to his side.

"Good to see you, Mako," Asami said before hugging him.

"If we knew you were going to be here, Korra and I would have met up with you in the Earth Kingdom. It would have been a shorter trip."

"How is everything in the Earth Kingdom?" Korra questioned. Mako wrapped her in a warm embrace before taking a step back.

"Good; it is not as bad as I thought it would be," Mako admitted. "It doesn't hurt that Prince Wu is finally able to go to the bathroom by himself."

Asami giggled into her palm. "I still can't believe you had to do that."

"Whoa," Korra cried as Naga pushed her way into the circle. She forced her head in between Korra's legs, causing her to sit on the polar bear dog's neck. "It is good to see you again, too, Naga." Naga shook her tail happily before licking Asami's cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt this great moment, kid, but I need to talk to Mako," Lin said as she walked out of the temple. Jinora and Meelo quickly ran over when they noticed the gathering around Asami and Korra. Meelo quickly bent the air to pluck a stray flower out of the ground. He shyly held it out to Asami who graciously accepted it before placing a light kiss to his forehead. Jinora began to ask Korra numerous questions about the Spirit World and the things they had seen on the trip.

Tenzin, Pema, and Rohan walked out of the temple behind lin. Rohan was seated on his dad's shoulders, holding onto him by the ears to make sure he didn't fall off. Pema held a piece of fruit up to her youngest child who happily chewed it, dribbling juice down Tenzin's back.

"It's good to see you remember my name after a few weeks a part," Korra said while rolling her eyes. She smiled brightly before holding her hand out for a shake.

"Nice seeing you too," Lin nodded. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face before she gave Korra quick hug. She then lightly punched Asami on the shoulder.

"Korra, I have some many questions I want answered," Jinora said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. Korra couldn't help but laugh when she was how long the sheet of paper was when Jinorah unfolded it. "How is Spirit World food?" Jinora asked. "What kinds of food was there? What did it taste like? Did any of it carry any weight? What about-"

"Speaking of food, let's get something to eat first," Pema suggested.

"Eat?" Korra repeated.

"I made a great big dinner for you."

"Why?" Korra asked. "We just left on vacation. That's not to be rewarded."

"You brought big changes to this world that you should be proud of," Lin said. Her soft voice contradicted the firm stance she was standing in. "All four nations are at peace once again and it is all thanks to you."

"Well if there's food involved how can I say no?" Korra asked while rubbing her stomach. She smiled happily and licked her lips.

Asami playfully rolled her eyes.

"Can Korra sit next to me?" Ikki asked while grabbing a hold of her hand.

"I want the pretty lady to sit next to me," Meelo smiled up at Asami. She winked over at him. He waved back, shyly.

"No, I need to sit next to Korra," Jinora insisted. She grabbed Korra's other hand. "I need to talk to her about spiritual things. It is something that only the two of us would understand."

"Calm down; everyone will have plenty of time with Korra," Tenzin said. He plucked Rohan off of his shoulders. Korra bent the water out of her canteen before washing the juice off his bald head. Tenzin quickly air bent his head dry before giving Korra a tight hug.

"I'm going to go and put my things down," she said while shifting the bag on her back.

"Do you need help?" Korra asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Asami shrugged.

"I'll walk you," Korra suggested as she bounced Rohan up and down in her arms. Pema watched happily as Rohan leaned over and rubbed his sticky lips on her cheek. "I need to put my stuff down as well."

Korra waved goodbye to everyone as she followed Asami into the temple. The two walked side by side towards the East wing where the bedrooms were. Their hands lightly bumped into each other's. The next time their hands brushed each others, Asami hooked her pinkie around Korra's, who in turn flushed.

"I was actually surprised you traveled light on this trip." Korra nodded to the backpack on the raven haired beauty's back. "I remember the first time you came here and you had numerous bags."

"I was moving here, not to the Spirit World," Asami reminded her.

"Did you have a good time?" Korra asked quietly. Asami was caught off guard; not by the question but by how innocent and shy Korra looked and sounded when she asked the question.

"Of course I did," Asami reassured her. "It took my mind off of everything. I had fun. Thank you for the trip."

"Oh, good." Korra breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly cleared her throat. "I mean, I'm glad you had fun. I did too. It was great," she rambled.

Asami giggled in her hand as they reached her door. She took a step inside and frowned at how dark the room was. Her room was facing the middle of the temple so it didn't get as much sunlight as the other rooms did.

Korra reached over to the side and held out her palm. Asami noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and badly flinched.

"Korra quickly conjured up some fire and lit a candle. "What's wrong?" she asked. Asami took a deep breath before forcing a smile.

"Oh, nothing." She shook her head. "Never mind. You go ahead to the dinner. I'll be right there." Korra nodded once before exiting the room.

Asami dropped her bag to the floor before rummaging through it. She pulled out the letters her father had given her while in jail. She quickly tore one open and scanned its pages. After completion, Asami tossed it over her shoulder before opening the next one, and the next one.

"You apologized for so many things, but not for ruining my life," Asami said as a tear slipped down her cheek.


	3. II

**II**

Asami hummed to herself as she tapped a pen on her desk. She stared at the pile of papers in front of her before they became a black and white blur. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her hands to make sure her makeup hadn't rubbed off before slumping in her chair.

She had returned to work at Future Industries a few days after returning from her Spirit World vacation with Korra, and she did not miss the work at all. Quite frankly, Asami never expected there to be as much to do since Varrick was running the company while she was gone.

Back during Varrick's and Zhu Li's wedding reception when she and Korra had agreed to go on a vacation, Asami ended up making a deal with Varrick so her business would still function while they were gone. As much as it pained her to ask him, especially when he stole all of her merchandise, she knew it had to be done.

Asami had offered Korra a quick farewell before heading back into the wedding reception. She grabbed a hold of her purse from the table she was assigned to before slowly heading towards the exit. Pema was on the dance floor, twirling around with her son Rohan standing on her feet. Jinora and Kai were sitting at a table with Ikki and Meelo quietly whispering to each other. Lin was seated a few tables away, watching them with a small smile. From time to time she would glare over at Bolin and Opal who were standing next to the stage feeding Pabu some fruit.

With a quick look over her shoulder, Asami exited the party and sped walked over to her car sitting underneath a street light.

"Hey partner, where are you headed?" Varrick asked. Asami quickly stopped and waited as Varrick stepped out of the shadows over towards her. He was dragging an air suit on the ground behind him.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying your reception?" she questioned.

"I'm not much of a partier," Varrick answered with a shrug.

She nodded once before raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be counting your money?"

Varrick smiled brightly. He nodded up at the venue where the soft glow of lights shined underneath the dark night sky. "I got Zhu Li already working on that. Let me tell you, some of our friends are kind of stingy."

Asami looked at her watch before rolling her eyes. "What did you need, Varrick?" she demanded. Varrick's smile quickly faded when he noticed anger flash across her features. He cleared his throat before standing up straight.

"I needed to go to Future Industries and pick up something from my office," he explained. Asami frowned. "No, I don't have my key anymore. Long story," Varrick quickly added. "So, partner, give me a ride?"

She took a quick look at her watch again. "I'm kind of busy with something. And we're not partners; not really, anyway."

Varrick nodded in understanding. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "You're going somewhere aren't you? Somewhere secret."

"I wouldn't say it's a secret," Asami muttered into his shirt. Varrick looked over at the new Spirit Portal glowing in the distance.

"Maybe not the destination but the person?" he guessed.

Asami mumbled something before pushing herself out of his embrace. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her purse on her arm. "What is it you need in the office?"

"Just some plans and papers."

"And you need this during your wedding reception?" she questioned. Varrick shifted a bit. It was then she noticed the small beads of sweat on his forehead. "This has something to do with your honeymoon or something right? Your airship tickets?" she asked. Varrick refused to look at her but nodded once."You need to change your airship tickets."

"Zhu Li wants to go to a tropical place. As my assistant, she usually goes where I want to go. Who knew girls liked that kind of stuff?" Varrick shouted. He quickly clapped a hand over his own mouth and looked over his shoulder to make sure his new wife wasn't listening. "I must watch what I say; Zhu Li is usually around me, even a few steps behind. Not that I can blame her."

A soft breeze whipped up and blew Asami's dark hair into her face. "I'll make you a deal, you don't tell anyone where I'm going and take over my job duties while I'm gone, I'll take you to the office," she rushed.

"Deal," Varrick agreed.

Asami couldn't help but drop her jaw in shock. "You don't want anything else?" she asked.

"Well, now that I think about it," Varrick muttered while tapping his chin.

"Too late, you already verbally agreed," Asami quickly said. She knew if she didn't shut down any of his ideas then Future Industries wouldn't be recognizable by the time she returned from her vacation, whenever that would be.

"Smooth and cunning; you'll make Future Industries better than it was before," Varrick said with a smile. "Now, Asami, start the car!"

Upon returning to Future Industries, Asami was surprised to find it still standing and none of her employees picketing in front the building. Zhu Li had reassured her that Varrick had taken care of everything so things were running smoothly, but judging by the papers that accrued steadily over the few weeks since her return which needed to be signed and the meetings scheduled for the next few weeks, Asami wasn't sure she would be able to catch up and keep her company on the track of progress.

"Ms. Sato?" a voice called from the other side of her office door after a rapid knock.

"Yes," Asami called. "What is it?"

"You have a visitor," the voice answered. "I know you don't like to be bothered-"

"No, send them in. I could use a break," Asami answered. She couldn't help but get excited as she got up from her seat. She walked over to the front of her desk and leaned up against it before crossing her legs.

"Ms. Sato, I am with the Republic City Social Services," a man said while entering the room. He was dressed in business attire and was holding a small grey box. Asami tried not to frown as her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"II have come to return some of your father's items to you," he said while holding out the box to her. Asami eyed it before pushing it back towards him.

"My father's items are in one of the rooms at my home," she answered.

"These are items we took away when he was arrested, ma'am," the man said while once again thrusting the box to her.

"Place the box on the table and then please leave," Asami ordered quietly. She motioned over to the small table sitting in between the two chairs facing her desk. The man nodded before following orders. He moved towards the office door, but paused, and turned back around right before exiting.

"There is still the matter of his will," he said.

"Get out!" Asami shouted. The man held up his hands out in front of him before speed walking out of the room.

Asami huffed before eyeing the box. She slowly walked over to the table and stared down at the gray lid. With shaking hands, she reached out and lifted the lid. She tossed it into one of the empty chairs before looking at its contents: a wallet, a pair of glasses, and half burnt cigar, a bottle of air freshener spray, a handkerchief, and a small photo copy of the Sato family.

There was a rapid knock on her office door. "I said go away," she demanded.

"Sorry, I guess I'll just leave," Korra muttered after taking on step into the office.

"Oh, Korra," Asami said when she noticed her in the doorway. She sighed before smiling warmly. "I didn't mean you. I just thought someone else came back." She watches as Korra looked around the room with fascination.

"A little stressed I see," Korra said when she noticed the papers on the desk.

"A bit." Asami shrugged.

Korra spotted the grey box on the small table. She walked over and looked inside. She frowned when she picked up the cigar for closer inspection. "What's this stuff?"

"My father's," Asami muttered while looking at the items. She breathed in deeply. The smell of cigar smoke and a floral mist spary wafted up into her nose.

_"How was your class, Asami?" Hiroshi asked once she stepped into the living room. He was seated in a lounge chair holding a book in one hand and a lit cigar in the other between a few fingers. The end glowed bright red._

_"It was okay," she answered._

_"Just okay?" he asked. Asami bit her lip as he snapped the book close. "I'm not spending all this money for it to be okay. Are you learning anything?" he motioned for her to walk over to him._

_"Yes, I'm learning a lot," she said quietly while shuffling over. When she stood at his side she noticed a picture of her mother on the small side table. She smiled when she noticed her hair was up in a ponytail just like her mother's._

_"Why don't you show me something," Hiroshi suggested. "How about a blocking combo?"_

_"But there's nothing attacking me," Asami quickly answered. "And I'm not allowed to-"_

_Before she could flinch, Hiroshi reached out and grabbed her left arm with his right hand. He held out her wrist and placed his lit cigar close to her krelbow. Asami screamed in pain as she felt her skin rapidly heat up. She gagged on the smell of burning flesh and cigar smoke. After a few more seconds, Hiroshi pulled the cigar away. With tears streaming down her face, Asami looked at the mark on her arm._

_"Calm down, it won't leave a scar," he muttered. "Maybe you're lesson's aren't helping. I need you to learn how to defend yourself," Hirshio stated. He got up from his seat in the chair before snuffing out his cigar in an ash tray. He then sprayed some floral scented spritz into the air. "Do you understand honey?" he asked._

_Asami continued to whimper but nodded._

"Don't you want to keep it?" Korra asked. Asami blinked. She picked up the box before shaking her head. She walked over to the fireplace near the front of her office. She moved the gate in front of the flames. "I thought you forgave him for-"

"How have you been these last few weeks?" Asami interrupted. She placed the box of Hiroshi's items onto the mantle. "How's the South Pole?" she asked.

"Good!" Korra sat down on a chair and moved to lay in it sideways. She crossed her arms behind her head and smiled warmly. "It was great seeing my parents again. Naga felt right at home."

"Where is Naga?" Asami asked slowly. Thoughts of the giant polar bear dog running around her office building and onto the grounds made her uneasy.

"Outside," Korra answered. Asami walked over to the window. She looked down at the dark streets. The lamps started to turn on. Mako and Bolin looked up at her from the ground below and waved. "Mako and Bolin are free for the weekend. We wanted to see if you were available to hang out."

Asami turned away from the window and nodded towards the papers on her desk "Does it look like it?"

"I guess not," Korra muttered. She hopped up out of the chair with a frown.

"There's a pro-bending match going on. You all should go and see that tonight," Asami suggested.

"That was the plan," Korra admitted softly. "Bolin already got us some free tickets." She looked over at Asami with a half smile. Asami returned it before taking a seat at her desk. Korra tucked the ends of her bangs back behind her ears.

"It won't be as fun…without you," she admitted. Asami flushed.

"Thanks, but I'm sure we'll all be able to see each other again, even if it's one on one," Asami suggested. Korra blushed. "I just need to make sure I get this paperwork done as soon as possible."

"That's not a problem. We'll see you later." Korra turned and headed towards the door. "Don't get too overwhelmed with all of your work," she called over her shoulder.

"This coming from the Avatar," Asami said with an eye roll. She wasn't sure if Korra had heard her remark.

Korra popped her head back into the doorway and smirked. "But I'm amazing," she said with a wink. Asami chuckled. "See you back at Air Temple Island later." Korra gave a small wave before leaving.

Asami breathed deeply as she nestled back into her chair. She groaned again while looking at the papers. She then shifted her gaze up to box sitting on the shelf. The only sound in the room came from the clock on the wall ticking away the seconds. She heard the sounds of Mako's and Korra's laugh from below her window. Asami quickly got up and walked back across the room to see her friends on the street below. Bolin was showing them one of Pabu's newest tricks. Asami couldn't help but smile. She looked over at the box one more time before unlocking the window and sticking her head out.

"Hey," she called out. Mako, Bolin, and Korra all looked up towards her office window. "Throw in some dinner and you can count me in," she said. After locking the window, she crossed the room with a big stride, grabbed the box of items from the mantle, and then tossed them into the fireplace.

"You don't have a hold on me anymore. You can't, I won't let you."


	4. III

**III**

"Did you see the-" Bolin shouted.

"Yes," Mako interrupted.

"And the-"

"Yes, Bolin, we did."

"How about the-"

"Yes, we were there with you, Bo," he chuckled at his brother's excitement. "Just, quiet down a bit. This isn't like the restaurants we're used to."

"Don't worry about it, Mako," Asami said with a shrug. She grabbed her glass and drank the rest of her beverage before licking her lips. She placed her glass next to two other empty glasses. Her red lipstick was marked on the rim of each one. "I know some of the people here. We're fine. It was also the reason I asked for this private table."

Korra belched loudly before picking her teeth with the sharp end of a bone piece from her rack of meat. Asami rolled her eyes and shot her an annoyed look to which Korra simply shrugged in response. Asami huffed.

"I'm so glad you were able to come out tonight, Asami," Mako said while cutting up his food. She shifted over a bit in her seat so that she wouldn't get hit by his elbow. She raised her hand in the air and signaled over to a waiter from across the room.

"Yeah, we thought you'd be under a mountain of work," Bolin said around a mouthful of food. He held out a piece over his bag. Pabu stuck his nose out and sniffed the food before licking it out of Bolin's hand and into his mouth.

"I am," Asami said while brushing her hair off her shoulder. She shook her head and few times as a sense of calm and fluidity washed over her. She slowly relaxed in her seat and smiled contently. "But sometimes you need a break," she finished.

"I'm just very convincing when I want to be." Korra smirked.

"Yeah, threatening to shove your fist up someone's nose is a great way to be convincing," Mako muttered.

"Why say anything when my fists can do the talking?" she questioned.

Asami snorted before tilting her head back and laughing wildly. Bolin and Mako chuckled at their friend's reaction. Korra kicked Asami's foot under the table and frowned. As she calmed herself down, Asami looked at her briefly before picking up the drink menu. She scanned all of the brightly colored, and named, drinks before stopping on a bright red photo.

"Hey, does anyone want to try this with me?" she asked while showing the picture to everyone around the table. "It is called an Atomic Lightning, obviously created by someone from the fire nation," she explained. "It consists of 1.5oz of heatfire and stickysweet."

"I'm game." Mako shrugged.

"Me too." Bolin nodded.

Korra bit her lip and eyed Asami closely. "I don't think you should," she said slowly.

"Why not?" Asami asked before scooping up a few of the leftover pieces of food from her plate onto a spoon and then eating it.

"Well you're the one who drove," Korra answered.

Asami waved the thought away. "Relax, Korra. Have some fun with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Scared?" Asami raised an eyebrow and smiled. "The Avatar afraid of trying something new."

"I'm not scared," Korra responded with a smirk.

"Then that's four Atomic Lightning's for the table," Asami cheered. The waiter had arrived at their table and Asami quickly gave him their order. Once he was gone, she tossed the menu back onto the table before crossing her arms over her chest. "I've never tried it but I hear it's like liquid fire when it goes down your throat."

"Well I'm a firebender," Mako said while puffing out his chest, '"So I should be able to handle it."

"That's true." Asami nodded. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can handle a lot of things," she agreed. Mako smiled and cleared his throat. "I mean, you handled me perfectly well."

"Ew," Bolin muttered.

"Asami," Korra hissed.

"What?"

"I think Mako is getting a little uncomfortable," she mumbled.

"I'm not talking about _that, _I mean because I can get angry pretty quickly," she said with a wave of her hand. After a second she tilted her head to the side in thought before smiling. "Although _that_ was pretty good," she giggled.

"Again, ew," Bolin groaned.

"Asami!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Here you go," the waiter said while placing the drinks four shot glasses onto the table, "four Atomic Lightnings."

Bolin picked his drink up and sniffed it. His eyes instantly started to water and fanned his nose. "Oh, it burns!"

Korra smiled at the waiter when he moved her drink closer to her plate. She looked over at Asami and was shocked to see that she looked content, refined, and reserved. It was a complete circle of what she had looked and acted like a few minutes ago. Korra shrugged and reached out for her drink.

"Okay, so you have to drop this small salt fizz into it drink and then chug," the waiter explained. "That is all there is to it."

"Let's do it," Asami said while holding out her palm. The minute the salt fizz dropped into her hand she dunked it into her drink, titled her head back, and swallowed the drink in one gulp. Bolin, Korra, and Mako all watched in fascination as the drink took its affect on Asami.

She scrunched up her face as tears slowly dripped down her cheeks.

_"Asami, will you hand me that bottle?" Hiroshi asked while slumping deeper into his chair. His glasses were askew on his nose. He held his hand out, which shook slowly in the air._

_"I think you've had enough, dad," Asami said quietly as she reached for it. She turned the bottle over in her hand and read the label._

_"Nonsense," he muttered. He reached out for the bottle but Asami tightened her grip and took a step back._

_"You can't even sit up straight," she pointed out._

_"Ijustlikethetasteofit. That's all." Hiroshi rolled his head over and looked at her. He held his hand out again._

_"This won't help bring mom back."_

_Hiroshi quickly got up out of his seat and strode over to his daughter. "I said bring me the bottle, you little-" He raised his hand high into the air before lunging forward and striking her across the cheek._

"Asami," Bolin shouted. Asami jumped and opened her eyes. She noticed that Mako, Bolin, and Korra were all starring at her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "I'm fine. It was just a bit stronger than I thought." Asami placed her glass back onto the table and coughed into her hand. She licked her lips and sighed deeply as she felt the warmth of the drink sweep over her body. She grabbed a hold of the corner of the table to keep herself upright as her vision caused the whole room to tilt to the right.

Korra and Mako shrugged before each taking their shot. The minute the drink went down their throat, their eyes opened wide and they went into a coughing fit. The waiter chuckled to himself.

"I love watching first timers," he said before walking away.

Bolin pushed his glass away and placed the salt fizz onto the table. "I decided I'm not going to try this."

"I'll take it," Asami said, practically launching herself across the table. She downed the drink before placing it next to her other shot glass. Her collection of glasses came to a total of five.

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun," Asami said as they all walked towards the ferry. She had a spring in her step. "We really need to do it again sometime. Only doing work can get pretty boring," she admitted.<p>

"See, it is good to get out every once I a while," Mako said. He shivered a bit against the cold air. He conjured up some fire in his right palm and held his other hand over the top to keep them warm.

"We'll come back for your car tomorrow," Bolin added. "After we clean out some of the spilled food."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Korra said a bit stiffly. "Naga gets excited over human food."

"No problem."

"'I'm going to go inside to stay warm," Mako said once they stepped onto the ferry.

"I'll come with you." Bolin followed his brother.

"I'm going to stay out here. It is really beautiful tonight," Asami said while taking a seat near the bow of the ferry. She looked up at the night sky and smiled at all of the glittering stars.

"You guys go ahead," Korra said softly. "I need to talk to Asami about something." She placed her hands into her pockets. "Plus, I can handle the cold."

After Bolin and Mako headed down below deck, Korra walked over and took a seat neat to Asami. Asami shivered as a breeze blew across her face. She leaned into Korra's side and snuggled into her warmth. Korra reached over and brushed some stray bangs out of Asami's face.

"You're really forward when you're drunk," Korra chuckled.

"I'm not forward."

"What about that thing at dinner with Mako?"

"It was just a joke. No need to be jealous," Asami said with a flirtatious tone. Korra rolled her eyes before Asami lifted her head up and gave her a light kiss on the corner of her lips. Asami quickly pulled back and glared. "And I'm not drunk either," she said firmly.

"Okay," she responded slowly. "You're really forward when you're tipped." Asami instantly smiled before placing her head back on Korra's shoulder. She inhaled deeply and smelled the familiar scent of snow and frost lilies. "When are we going to tell them?" Korra whispered.

"Who?" Asami asked.

"Mako and Bolin."

"About what?"

Korra cleared her throat before tensing up. Asami sat up and gazed into her face. "Us," she answered.

"What about us?" Asami questioned.

"That we're…" Korra trailed off. She ran her hand through her hair and pointed to the two of them. Asami nodded in understanding. She grabbed a hold of Korra's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"When things calm down a bit," she finally answered.

"I'm not-"

"Why are you in such a rush?" Asami interrupted. She started to play with Korra's fingers; tracing every mark and running her thumb across a few of the small calluses. "It's taken us three years to hold hands, everything is fine the way it is right now."

"If you're sure," Korra said with a shrug. She quickly turned her head away. The two remained quiet as the ferry continued it was across the water to Air Temple Island. When the ferry docked and lowered its ramp, Asami walked up to the docks. She held her arms out to the side and walked slowly.

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked.

"My balance was just a little off." Asami answered. "That happens sometimes when I'm on the water for too long." She shook her head vigorously before brushing her hair out of her face. Her face had a light pink tint to it. As the lights from the docks shined into her eyes, Korra noticed her eyes looked a bit glassy.

"It was only a fifteen minute ferry ride," Mako whispered to Bolin. Korra grabbed a hold of Asami's elbow and the four of them walked up the stone stairs towards the temple. Korra and Asami headed to their wing while Mako and Bolin headed in the other direction.

"Thanks for the ride on Naga earlier," Asami said quietly as she walked past Ikki's and Jinora's room. "I'm just going to turn in."

"Goodnight," Korra whispered. As she turned to enter her bedroom, she noticed as Asami stumbled. After noticing a loose floorboard, she shrugged and slipped into her room.

She never noticed Asami swaying and stumbling the rest of the way down the hall.


	5. IV

**IV**

Asami jolted awake.

She groaned as she slowly sat up in her bed. After a moment, she flopped back down face first into her pillow. A cool breeze tickled her back which alerted her that her door had been left open.

"Ow," she whimpered as she forced her eyelids to separate. She winced at the small rays of sun shining through the window. Asami rubbed her head as she sat up once more. "Oh my head."

"Good morning," Ikki called out, but to Asami it sounded more like a scream. Asami forced herself to turn around in her bed and smile. Ikki peered closely at Asami before frowning. "You don't look to good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your makeup. It's smudged."

Asami quickly reached up and touched her cheek "Where?" she asked.

"Here, and here, and here, and here, and-" Ikki listed off while pointing to various parts of her face.

"I get the picture." Asami held her hand up to silence the young girl. She rubbed her cheek and found a smudge of pink and black on her palm. "Where's a mirror?"

"You know we don't have them," Ikki reminded her. "Mirror's are a sign of vanity and vanity makes your heart heavy which makes air benders less likely to be able to clear their minds."

Asami grumbled a response. Ikki placed the bowl of hot water and the wash cloth onto the bedside table before climbing up on Asami's bed. She then started to jump around. "You missed breakfast but I think mom saved you something."

Before Asami could reprimand the girl, she felt her stomach tighten. She quickly placed a hand over her mouth and shimmed towards the side of the bed so that her feet touched the ground. "What time is it?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"One in the afternoon," Ikki said. She landed on Asami's bed and took a seat next to her on the side. "Korra, Mako, and Bolin are out in the yard just talking. I think they're waiting for you." She tilted her head. "Are you hungover?"

"No," Asami said quickly. "I just had a rough night's sleep. That's all." She slowy climbed to her feet before turning to face the bowl. She dipped the wash cloth into the water before dabbing it on her face. The warmth of the water quickly woke her up. She rubbed light circles to get some of the makeup off. "I'm going to wash up," she said before walking out of her room.

On her way to one of the nearest bathrooms she passed by Meelo's bedroom door. He was on his way out, but took a step back to let her pass.

"Pretty….lady?" he asked slowly. Asami looked over her shoulder and saw the look of utter despair on his face.

"I'm no lady," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Asami walked slowly down the hallway towards the main eating area of the temple. She knew she would have to pass by the open yard of the temple just to get there and wasn't in the mood to meet up with Korra, Mako, and Bolin at this point. She had a raging headache and her face was rid of all the makeup she usually wore. With the spontaneous trip to the pro-bending match and the late dinner she didn't have any of the items she usually carried with her except for a company card and license. Of course, she wasn't fit to drive home last night so she didn't have anything with her.<p>

She was dressed in traditional air nomad gold and red silks. Her black hair was brushed free of knots and tangles and pulled back into a low ponytail. Her pale skin had a slight tint of pink from scrubbing the old makeup off.

"Hey….Asami?" Bolin called out. He stared hard at the almost unrecognizable girl in front of her. Mako punched him in the arm. "Ow! What? I am just surprised to see her like this."

"See me like what?" Asami asked quietly as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"Without makeup and in those clothes," Bolin answered.

"Not that you don't look good," Mako quickly added.

"You look good in anything," Korra said with a bright smile. Asami couldn't help but smile back. She brushed her hair off of her shoulder.

"So…"Bolin said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Asami continued to hold her smile. She forced herself to not turn it into a grimace as her headache seemed to throb with her every heartbeat. "Why?"

"You slept a long time," Mako said quietly. "We didn't know if something was wrong."

"I'm fine." She shrugged. "Right now, though, I'm very hungry.

"We already ate but we'll join you in the dining room

"I have no problems with having a second course

Asami and the rest of Team Avatar walked into the dining room and took their seats around the table. Tenzin was seated at the head of the table with Jinorah to his left and Pema to his right. Pema was helping herself to some food when she noticed everyone had entered. She quickly spooned out big portions of the food before passing it all over to Asami. Asami smiled softly and said her thanks.

Rohan was seated next to Pema playing with a small toy. Meelo was quietly teaching him how the toy worked. On occasion, he would whine to his mother when he noticed Rohan's food covered hands leaving streaks on the toy.

Mako and Bolin sat across from Asami and Korra. They pulled out a pai sho board and began to play. Korra motioned over to Pema that she would also like a plate of food. Pema rolled her eyes but smiled softly before preparing another plate.

Korra thanked Pema as she received her plate of food. After taking a few big bites, she wiped her lips on her arm and turned towards Asami. "So, what was up with last night?" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Asami questioned from the corner of her mouth. She pretended to be interested in the conversation Tenzin and Jinorah were having about the three Spirit Portals in the physical world.

"You drank five glasses of alcohol last night," Korra started. Asami fought the urge to roll her eyes and dabbed her lips with a napkin before looking over at her in confusion. More like fake confusion, she furrowed her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes, a bit too much.

"So?" she shrugged. "As if you've never had a drink before."

"You did kind of stumble too."

"You know the floorboards here are uneven in some spots." Asami nodded across the room over towards the entrance. An air nomad stepped into the room with a tray full of drinks. His shoe got caught in the crack between the two floorboards. No one in the room moved as she quickly regained his balance and bent the air to cushion the falling drinks towards the ground.

"What was that with Mako?" Korra asked. The more questions she asked the more her voice hardened and the more annoyed Asami became.

Asami rubbed her temples before finally turning to face the Avatar. "I told you, I was jok-ing." She stumbled over the last few words as another wave of nausea rushed up. She quickly scooped some rice up onto her spoon and shoved it into her mouth.

"So what about us?"

"This again?"

"What do you mean_ this again_?" Korra demanded. "I'm trying to have a conversation with you and you keep turning away or coming up with some excuse."

"Well, sorry for having a lot more to worry about than putting a name on what we are," she hissed.

"I'm not really talking about that," Korra said loudly. Mako and Bolin turned to look at her. Korra glared in their direction before taking an angry bite out of her food. Once the two brother's attention was back on their game of pai sho, she turned back to the raven haired woman. "You've changed since that day at the beach," she said quietly. "What more do you have to worry about? What's wrong?"

Asami took a deep breath through her nose. Korra watched as she shifted in her seat. Her green eyes narrowed a bit and she bit her lip."Nothing," she finally answered.

"Asami-"

"Everything is fine, Korra," Asami snapped. "Really."

"Why do you have that mark on your back?"

Asami, who was reaching out to pick up her glass, placed it back into her lap. She turned in her seat and looked at Korra in shock. "You saw that?" she hissed.

"Last time I asked about it, you denied anything there so I guess you forgot about your lie," Korra said stiffly. Asami exhaled sharply through her nose. She pushed her plate of food way and started to wring her hands together. "How much have you lied in the last few weeks?" she pressed.

Asami mumbled as she felt her headache worsen. The sounds of Meelo talking loudly, Mako and Bolin arguing over a supposed illegal move, and Tenzin's voice booming over everything made it feel like her head was going to split open. Adding in Korra's questions and demands put her on the edge, ready to jump off. "Asami, I want an answer!"

"I'm moving out," Asami announced. All movement around the table stopped. Korra crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Asami refused to look at her, but could feel her gaze on her cheek. "I decided to move back to the Sato Estate. Your family is still welcome to live there, of course," she added when Mako opened his mouth to say something. He nodded.

"Isn't this sudden?" Pema questioned.

"No," Asami said quietly. She looked over at Korra who was toying with her arm bands. "I've been thinking about it for a while now."


	6. V

**V**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father. It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time." Korrasami. Set after _Series Finale_.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I'm starting to worry about Asami," Korra said in a hushed tone. She looked over her shoulder towards the door before sliding into a chair. She then propped her feet up on the table and made herself comfortable.<p>

"What about her?" Mako questioned. Korra heard Bolin breathing heavily over the radio and came to the conclusion that Mako was holding the ear piece up to his ear while Bolin leaned in closely to listen and was holding onto the mouth piece in his hand.

"She just hasn't been herself lately and-"

"Well, we wouldn't really know," Bolin interjected. "If we're not working, you're the one who spends most of her time with her and taking all of her time away from me and the movers and probending and pai sho."

"That's not true," Korra denied as she felt heat rush up her neck. She rubbed the fire away with her sweaty palm.

"You took a secret vacation after Kuvira's arrest and were gone for three weeks," Mako reminded her. "

"We lost track of time," she defended herself.

"I thought time wasn't relevant in the Spirit World."

"My point exactly." Korra pulled the radio mouth piece into her lap. She held the ear piece in the crook of her ear and shoulder, before pulling a leaf out of her pocket. She started to bend the leaf in the air around the room. "But this is not why I'm calling. She doesn't talk to me anymore. It has been weird since she moved," she admitted.

"Is this a girl thing?" Bolin said happily. Mako muttered something to him but Korra couldn't hear over the static on the radio. This meant that Bolin had snatched the ear piece from his brother. "I understand some girl things since I've been dating Opal," he explained. "Now tell me, Korra, is it that special time?"

"No!" Korra cried out in disgust. She sighed deeply before continuing. "Asami has always been the one person I felt the safest around." She admitted quietly. "We could tell each other everything, that's why she was the one person I responded to when you all sent me letters."

"Korra, is there something going on between you two?" Mako got back on the radio.

Korra instantly got to her feet. She bit her lip before pacing around the table. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I kind of sensed it when we all had lunch that day after you returned. Something just felt different, like there was a shift."

"I just care about her," Korra answered. "A lot."

Mako and Bolin didn't say anything. Korra stopped pacing and frowned at the radio. She tapped on the ear piece. Bolin whispered something to Mako. "Hello? Are you guys still there?"

"You like her don't you?" Mako finally asked.

"Yes, obviously. She's my friend," Korra answered slowly.

"No, more than a friend." Korra gasped before dropping the radio. A loud screech emitted the minute it hit the floor. She quickly scooped up the radio and muttered an apology. "I'll take that as a yes," he groaned.

Korra returned to her seat in the chair. She started to toy with the black belt around her waist. "Things have just kind of been progressing," she admitted, "but that's not why I'm worrying. Before we came back from our vacation we were just hanging out on Kiyoshi Island-"

"Kiyoshi Island?" Bolin cried. "Is it as beautiful as people say it is because I was thinking of taking Opal and-"

"Bo, can we focus please," Mako demanded.

"We were just goofing around and I saw something on her back," Korra explained.

"A leachworm?"

"No, more like a scar."

"So?" Korra could hear the tone of annoyance in Mako's voice. She rolled her eyes. "Everyone has scars."

"But this one was pretty big. When I asked her what it was she became nervous and jumpy," Korra answered. "Then a few days ago she received a box of Hiroshi's items and threw them away. I know she forgave her father but she didn't even bother wanting to keep them."

"Well, once people die they usually have to clean out their items," Bolin added. "That isn't too unusal."

"But then there was that night. She got pretty drunk and clearly she was hungover that morning. And what about her saying she was moving out?"

"So she wanted to move out," Mako said. "We all can't stay at Air Temple Island forever. We're going to move out eventually, once we have enough yuan saved up."

"We are?" Bolin asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm surprised you haven't moved to Zaofu to be with Opal yet."

"Chief Beifong won't let me," Bolin mumbled.

"We had a fight," Korra explained. "I was asking her what was wrong and about the mark on her back and she decided to move out. I think to get away from me."

"It was a sudden decision?" Mako questioned.

"Yes."

"So she lied?"

"I think she's been doing it a lot lately," she answered glumly. "She always tells me anything. No matter what it is."

"That's not like Asami," Mako agreed. "Did you actually ask her about what was bothering her or did you demand it?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"You don't have much tact Korra, and you can be as stubborn as hell," he said slowly. Korra wasn't sure if it was because he was choosing his words or he was afraid of her reaction. Whatever the reason was, it caused Korra's blood to boil. "She probably felt like you were attacking her."

"Well whatever the reason is, we need to keep an eye on her," Korra said stiffly. She gripped the ear piece tightly in her hand.

"I'll help with whatever I can the next time I'm in the city," Makko suggested.

"Me too. I need my pai sho rival to be on her game," Bolin added.

Korra instantly relaxed. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it, but I'm going to need some help while you are out of town."

"So, how did you two end up together?" Bolin changed the subject. Korra laughed through her nose before rolling her eyes.

"Not now, Bolin," Mako warned him.

"Okay, fine," he answered. Korra moved to turn off the radio but heard a bit of static from the ear piece. She quickly placed it back on her ear and listen closely. "So did you two really do what she said, Mako?"

"I'm hanging up now," Mako said.

"Talk to you later," Korra muttered before flicking a switch on the radio. She switched it back on before turning another dial to change the frequency. She cleared her throat twice before lifting the mouth piece closer towards her. "Hello, is Chief Beifong in? This is Avatar Korra and I need her help."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had received a review from someone stating that they were confused when this story was taking place. In the summary to this story, it states that this is set after the series finale, so after book four. I also hinted that this story was taking place after Korra and Asami returned from their vacation to the spirit world in the prologue and first chapter. If I don't outright mention a time jump, then it is usually stated in a character's dialogue. I guess I could have made it a bit more clear in the first few chapters, so I apologize for any confusion. Also, this story is not an AU.<br>**


	7. VI

**VI**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father. It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time." Korrasami. Set after _Series Finale_.

* * *

><p>Asami paced while glancing up at the clock. She sighed impatiently and started another trip around the room. Every so often she would stop and look out the office window. After pacing a bit more she walked over to the refrigerator behind her desk and pulled out a bottle of FlameFlower. She plucked a chilled glass from the freezer section of the and poured the FlameFlower. She drank the whole thing in a gulp before pouring herself a second glass.<p>

While taking her second drink, a sharp knock came from the other side of her office door. "Come in," she called out.

"Asami, we have some issues," Varrick stated as she walked into the room. His arms were filled with blueprints and wrinkled paper. He tossed them onto her desk and turned to face him.

"You're right. Do you see all of these papers on my desk?" she glared at him. She picked one up and scanned the text on it. She groaned before crumpling it up into a ball. "I thought you were going to take care of this."

"I'm just the brains and the good ideas department of this business."

"A few weeks ago, when I had left to have dinner with my friends, I had asked you to look over my work whenever I would be out," she reminded him.

"And I have."

Asami pointed to the pile on her desk. "But you didn't do anything with them. They're still here and the pile seems to be getting bigger."

"Yes, you said look at them not take care of them," Varrick said with a smile. Asami rolled her eyes. Before she could say another word, he placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "Asami, there is some unrest with the workers," Varrick told her. "They are saying something about overworking and no pay to show for it. If this company goes down your reputation, and more importantly, _my_ money will go with it," he reminded her.

"Nothing is going to happen." She pushed herself away. "Please tell Zhu Li, to take care of these papers and look over the blueprints. I have an idea to bring a new invention to Republic City as well as save money to give back to the workers."

"What about _my_ money?"

Asami huffed. "We may have teamed up but I still own 85% of this company. Your money will not be touched or disrupted. Now get to work," she demanded. Her hands shook as she reached out and finished the rest of the drink in her glass.

Varrick looked at her in surprise. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Are you okay, Asami?" he questioned.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone ask me that?" she snapped. After taking a deep breath, she glared over at him. "I'm just tired of being bothered by trivial questions. Now, go," she snapped.

"As you wish, boss." Varrick turned to leave the room when a worker rushed in. He grabbed the young man by the arm and tried to pull him back through the door. The worker brushed him off and walked right up to Asami. His hands shook excitedly as he held out a letter.

"Ms. Sato?" he said quickly.

"Now what?"

"We have big news!" the worker cried. He handed her the letter. "The merger went through. You now own Cabage Industries," he explained excitedly as Asami scanned the contents of the letter. "Future Industries is now the main supplier of technological advances in RepubliC City."

"Congratulations." Varrick clapped her on the back. "Do I get a raise now?"

Asami placed the letter on her desk before smiling over at the worker. "Get Zhu Li to tell everyone to stop working," Asami instructed with a smile. "We need to have a party."

"Then let me be the one to pour you the first congratulatory drink," Varrick said as soon as the worker had left the room.

Asami looked over at the empty glass on her desk. She rubbed the back of her neck before turning to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her pupils looked to be a little dilated and she could see her hands shaking. "I'm fine. I shouldn't."

"I have the best choice for the occasion."

"You knew we'd get the merger?" she asked. "What happened to the unrest with the workers and worrying about losing your money?"

"With you running this company, I had no doubt. That was just the panic of going into the red talking." Varrick walked behind Asami's desk and opened her refrigerator. He reached toward the back and pulled out a dark red bottle from behind a stack of fruit/ "I hid it in here so that no one else would find it."

"When were you in my office?" she asked slowly.

"When you were going on your trip," he explained while popping the cork out of the mouth of the bottle. "Which, by the way, I would like to hear all about."

"Varrick-"

"I think I'm entitled to know since I picked up your slack while you were gone," he reminded her. Varrick grabbed the empty glass Asami had previously used before moving to pour the drink into it.

Asami stopped him by placing a hand over the glass. "So what is this?"

"The strongest drink you will ever have. I hear it completely numbs the body." Asami's face lightened in interest. "I don't know if you'd be able to handle it, but-"

Asami grabbed the bottle out of his hand, tilted her head back, and started to chug straight from the bottle. Varrick watched in astonishment as she continued drinking for the next ten seconds. With a satisfied sigh, Asami handed the bottle back to him. A burp erupted from behind her lips and she started to titter. "Here, have some."

"Don't mind if I do." Varrick pretended to toast her before taking a swig from the bottle.

"You know, Varrick, I usedtothinkthatworking with you was a bad idea. I mean, you did steal a lot of my inventionstotryandstartaCivil War," she slurred, the effects of the drink instantly hitting her, "but you're not that bad."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he chuckled after downing his portion of the drink. "Man, that's good stuff. What a rush."

"That's what life is all about, rushing awayfromthingsandpeoplewhojustwon'tleaveyoualone," Asami leaned against the front of her desk. She motioned for Varrick to sit next to her. Once he was seated she stood up and faced him. "I don't want you to leave me alone though. You've been a big help." She placed a hand on his shoulder and stumbled forward.

Varrick caught her and placed his hands on her hips to steady her. She shook her head. "Wow, this stuff does work. I don't feel anything," she muttered while looking up at him. She peered closely and traced her thumb across his cheek/ "You're really handsome up close," she whispered.

Without another word, they were kissing madly. Asami wrapped her arms around his neck as Varrick pulled her in tighter. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. He tilted his head to the side, drew her tongue in, and began to suck on it.

Asami flinched as he bit down on the pink muscle She quickly opened her eyes and started to back up. "No," Asami muttered. She placed her hands on Varrick's chest and quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," she whispered. "I just caused you to cheat on your wife. What is wrong with me?"

"I always thought you were a firecracker. EversincethatdayintheSouthPole when you didn't backdownfromourstaringcontest," Varrick slurred. "But I don't know what came over me. I love my wife. My Moon. My Zhu Li."

"We can't tell anyone about what just happened," Asami said while looking at him with blank eyes. She mimed a shushing motion before giggling.

"I agree," Varrick said. He slumped down against the desk before resting his head in his hands. Asami quickly stormed out of the room. Every few steps she stumbled. A few of the workers in the office building watched as she shuffled past them.

"Are you okay, Ms?" a worker called out.

"Yes, I just need some air," she mumbled as she walked by. Upon leaving the office building, Asami headed straight for the street. She was about to take a step off the sidewalk when a car roared up in front of her. She jumped and quickly took a step back. "Hey, I'm walking here," she spat.

Chief Beifong looked over at her in surprise.

"Oh, Chief Beifong." Asami blinked rapidly. She shifted her weight to try and stop swaying and forced her attention on the older woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were doing." Chief Beifong exited her car and walked around the front to stand face to face with her. She eyed Asami slowly from her shifting eyes to her wavering stance. "The news is all over the city. Future Industries has struck one of the biggest deals of the year. I know how office parties tend to get so I decided to come and check up on things."

"Korra, put you up to this didn't she?" Asami glared. Her green eyes changed to a brighter shade that they started to look a bit red. "I'm fine. Why can't she understand that?" she demanded.

"Believe it or not, I actually care about you kids," Chief Beifong admitted with a shrug."I just don't really show it. I've never been one for emotion. You can blame mom for that one." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Although, I do wonder about that Bolin."

"Are you worried he'll get your niece pregnant?" Asami asked.

Chief Beifong quickly changed her attention to the raven haired woman. Her eyes were wide and had a crazed look in them. "Should I be? I'll kill him!"

Asami chuckled when she noticed the surprised and worried look on the usual stoic chief of police. She gave a small wave before turning to head back into the office building. Her foot slipped on the edge of the sidewalk and caused her to fall over to the ground. Her chuckle instantly turned into full blown hysterics.

"Asami, are you drunk?" Chief Beifong asked. Asami wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at the woman standing over her.

She smirked before slowly sitting up; her black hair falling into her face. "No, you're drunk," she giggled. "The whole world is drunk on power and control." She rolled her head to the side, her hair slipping out of her face. She forced herself to look at Chief Beifong in the eyes.

"You do know there is a law against being intoxicated in public, right?" Chief Beifong said. She reached down and grabbed Asami by the wrists to help pull her to her feet. Asami groaned and tried to pull her wrists out of the tight grip. She placed her hand on the younger woman's chin and looked closely at her. "Your eyes are constantly shifting, and not to mention your breath smells terrible," she added.

Asami instantly stopped moving. She looked up at Chief Befong and half smiled. Her green eyes appeared a darker shade of green. "What are you going to do?" she said slyly. "Arrest me? Lock me up?"

"Asami-"

"I get the feeling that excites you," she purred. "Using metal bending to punish the naysayers of this city." Asami pulled her wrists free of Chief Beifong's grasp. She then placed her hands onto the older woman's shoulders and pulled her down before leaning forward.

"Asami, stop!" Chief Beifong quickly pushed her away. Asami smirked and took a step forward before instantly stopping. A look of worry flashed across her face. She groaned and bent over before emptying her stomach next to the car.

Chief Beifong quickly took a step back. She reached into the car and pulled out a radio handset. "Hey, it's Chief Beifong. I need you to find Tenzin and Avatar Korra," she barked. "Also, find a way to get into contact with Kya. I know she's traveling right now, but she could be useful right now."

"Don't tell Korra," Asami mumbled. Her hand shook as she reached up to wipe her mouth. She made a disgusted face when she noticed the pile of vomit on the ground next to the car.

"I'm taking you home," Chief Beifong said as she hung up the radio. She then reached down and easily picked up the younger woman in her arms.

"I'm fine," Asami said quietly.

"I'm taking you home, Asami." She placed Asami into the back seat of her car. She grabbed a spare blanket form underneath a seat and placed it behind Asami's head. "Just lie down and try to hold in your throw up until we get there."


	8. VII

**VII**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father. It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time." Korrasami. Set after _Series Finale_.

* * *

><p>Asami quickly shot awake as she felt her stomach churn. She sat up in her bed and look to her right. Well, to the best of her ability she looked to her right. Her head constantly rolled around and her vision was slanted. All see noticed as a familiar black and grey suit of armor before she leaned over and threw up into a trash can next to her.<p>

"You've been doing that in between sleeping so I think that may be the last of it," Chief Beifong mutter while holding out a glass full of water. "Sip on this."

"Oh, my head," Asami moaned while rubbing her temples. She reached out for the glass and consumed it slowly.

"I had Kya bend the water so that your symptoms will be less severe the more you drink." Chief Beifong leaned forward in her seat next to the bed. She rested her elbows on her thighs and rested her chin in her palm. "It's a good thing I found you when I did. I don't know what else would have happened if you had gone off in the state you were in," she added.

Asami slowly lowered the glass to the table next to her right. She tilted her head to the side and eyed Lin. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly. Chief Beifong looked at her in confusion. "You said, '_I don't know what else would happen_…'" Asami repeated. "What happened?

Chief Beifong shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What happened?" Asami started to breathe quicker. Her breaths matched the rapid pace of her heart. :What did I do? Did something happen to me?" she asked. She stared grasping at the sheets. Her breathing turned into ragged gasps of air.

"No, Asami-" Chief Beifong was instantly out of her seat. She grabbed the younger woman by the shoulders.

"It can't! It can't happen again," Asami sobbed.

"Asami, calm down."

"Don't touch me," she screamed while pushing Chief Beifong away.

_"Yasuko," Hisroshi said in a soft whisper. He brushed his hand over her cheek. She recoiled and slapped it away. He looked at her with pleading eyes._

_"I said, don't," she spat. "I'm not mom and don't you dare think I can take her place." Asami's eyes narrowed with anger._

_"I'm so, sorry," he muttered an apology. "You just look so much like her."_

_"That doesn't mean I am her. That doesn't give you the right to touch me."_

_Hiroshi lowered his head. A few strands of his grey hair skirted across his forehead. "Honey, I love you."_

_"If you really love me then you wouldn't have done it," Asami said. She caught herself before a sob tore out of her throat. She swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. "I was just a kid. I never did anything wrong._

_"I've already apologized for that."_

_"Maybe so," she snapped, "but that doesn't change what you did."_

_"Asami." Hiroshi reached out for her hand resting on the table in between them. She placed it into her lap and got up out of her seat. She nodded over to the guard standing at the door on the opposite side of the room. He nodded back before walking over._

_"I need to get back to work," Asami said._

_"I want you to forgive me," Hiroshi said, his speech getting faster as the guard's footsteps drew closer._

_Asami snickered bitterly. "Forgive you for what? For what you did back then? During all those years after mom died? Or for lying to me about working with Amon and the equalists?"_

_"A firebender killed your mother," Hiroshi said sharply. "They ruined our family."_

_"Yes, a firebender did kill mom." Asami nodded in agreement. "One. Not the whole nation. Not the entire race of benders. Mom was the daughter of benders or did you forget that? I have benders in my blood and in my past. Do you want to get rid of me too? Or my friends?" she asked._

_Hiroshi lowered his head but remained quiet._

_"Goodbye dad. Don't write me anymore," she insisted as the guard grabbed him by the arm and escorted him out of the room._

Chief Beifong metal bent the four posts of Asami's bed. The metal wrapped around her ankles and wrists before pinning them to the bed. "Asami, it's just me," she said reassuringly. "Calm down."

Asami's heavy breathing wavered as she started to relax. Her stomach lurched once more and she groaned as Chief Beifong un-bent the metal back to its previous position. "I don't feel too good," she murmured.

"That's what being hungover feels like," Chief Beifong said with a small smile. "I've been there." She then took on a look of seriousness. "There are some people who want to see you."

"Is Korra here?" Asami asked quietly.

"Yes, she and Tenzin came as soon as they heard you were in trouble."

Asami curled up and rolled onto her side. She grabbed one of the pillows and held it tightly. "I don't want to see her," she whispered.

"Why don't you at least let Kya see you first? She's been looking over your recovery," Chief Beifong suggested. She walked over to the bedroom door and opened it enough so that she was able to slip out. Asami rolled over and took note of the basket of flowers and lemon berries lined up against the windowsill. She smiled softly and felt her stomach rumble in hunger that time.

"How are you feeling?" Kya asked softly as she entered the room.

"Sick to my stomach and hungry at the same time," Asami admitted. She sat up once more before laying back down, her black hair fanned out on the pillows. "-and a little dizzy and achy."

"The worst of it has passed then," she said while taking Lin's seat. She nodded over at the glass of water. "That should fix everything and hopefully bring your memory back from what happened last night."

"I don't remember anything." Asami sat up once more. She looked down and frowned at the nightgown she was wearing. It was then she noticed the pile of clothes by the edge of her bed. "….Who changed me?" she asked.

"Lin did," Kya answered.

Asami swallowed hard. "So you both saw…"

"Yeah, she noticed when she changed you," Kya admitted. "I saw it when I bathed you to get the throw up off and out of your hair."

Asami groaned and held her face in her hands. "It was that bad?"

"Basically." Kya got up from her seat and sat down next to Asami on the bed. She placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug. "I also didn't need to see anything to tell that something was wrong with you. You're aura changed."

"I didn't want anyone to know," Asami whispered.

"Turning to alcohol or anything else really is a not the way to deal with your problems."

"I don't have any problems," she quickly denied.

Kya smiled sweetly. "Earthbenders aren't the only ones who can tell when someone is lying. I can tell because your adrenaline is pumping, which means you're causing more blood to circulate around your body. I can sense the change."

Asami sighed deeply. She clutched the pillow tighter into her chest. "I just didn't want her to think I wasn't perfect," she admitted.

"Why? If we're talking about who I think we're talking about, she'll see you as perfect to her. You should talk to her, and tell her what's been going on."

"I don't want to scare her off."

"Korra's faced a bender who can take away people's bending, a massive dark spirit, a man who tried to erase her existence, and a control hungry ruler from the Earth Kingdom. I think she can handle you."

Asami frowned. "How did you know I was talking about Korra?"

"Who else would you be talking about?" Kya asked.

The door creaked open and Pabu slithered inside. He quickly rushed over to join Asami and Kya on the bed. He planted himself in Asami's lap and looked up at her with his brown eyes. Asami giggle before rubbing the fur on his stomach. Pabu chirped happily.

"Pabu was worried and wanted to see how you were doing," Bolin said while stepping into the room. Mako entered behind him with Korra bringing up the rear. She grunted before leaning up against the wall. Asami instantly turned away when she entered the room. Kya gave Asami a reassuring pat on the knee before exiting.

"Bolin had brought the flowers and I got the fruit," Mako explained. "Nothing like fruit to help bring your appetite and your energy back," he added.

"Although, with the news, we understand if you don't want to eat anything for a while," Bolin added with a shrug.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," Asami said sincerely.

"We're just glad everything is okay." Mako patted her on the shoulder.

"Kya told us that you had a high level of alcohol in you," Bolin said quietly. "Dangerously high."

Korra grunted again.

"She never told me that but I can feel its effects," Asami admitted. "I know I haven't really been around much to give you two attention, and I know you two were worried about me, but I'm going to need you to leave now."

"Are you okay?" Mako questioned. His face was lined with worry. "Do we need to get Kya or the Chief?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And no need to go get them. I can just tell Korra is chomping at the bit to talk to me," Asami said with a half smile. Mako and Bolin looked over at Korra. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest and one leg crossed over the other. She was looking out the window, taking attention to the various flying lemurs. Her calm stature was negated by her clenching jaw. "We'll catch up later. I promise. It'll be just like old times."

Pabu sat up and nuzzled Asami's cheek with his nose before scurrying back up Bolin's arm to sit on his shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid," Mako warned Korra before he and Bolin left the room. The minute the door closed with a click, Korra blew fiercely out of her nose. Steam wafted in the air and caused the room to heat up a bit.

"Asami-"

"Before you start," Asami quickly interrupted. She brushed some of her dark hair off of her shoulder, but still refused to look over at her. "I need to ask you something. A favor."

Asami could feel the steam disappearing from the room and knew that the Avatar instantly relaxed. "What?"

"Will you help me change? I don't think I can do it by myself." After a moment of silence Asami finally looked up and in the direction of the Avatar. Korra was staring at her with wide eyes. Asami fought the urge to laugh. The last time she had seen that face was when Ikki had mentioned Korra liking Mako while he and Asami were dating. "It'll answer your question," she added.

Korra nodded as Asami started to tug the nightgown over her head.


	9. VIII

**VIII**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father. It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time." Korrasami. Set after _Series Finale_.

* * *

><p>"There are some clothes in the drawer over there; would you please grab them for me?" Asami asked, pointing over to a dresser. Korra made a noise of agreement before walking over. Asami quickly tugged the nightgown fully over her head and dropped it next to her. She pulled the sheet from the bed up and wrapped it around her body.<p>

Korra sifted through the clothing before pulling out a top, pants, and an over shirt along with a pair of underwear. She turned and handed the clothing over to Asami without looking at her.

"Could you hold the pants out for me so I can step into them?" Asami asked. She slipped off her bra and underwear while under the blanket. Korra handed her the clean pieces of undergarments and took up fascination in the flowers across from the room. "I don't think I'd be able to keep my balance by myself."

"Yeah, sure," Korra said. Asami heard her swallow hard. Korra held the pants open with each hand in a pant leg. She bent low to the ground and couldn't help but shiver when she felt Asami's hand on her shoulder. Once Asami's pale legs were in her vision, Korra felt her heart begin to beat faster. She was sure her hands had started to shake and that her cheeks were a burning red. Korra forced herself not to look up as she slid the pant legs up over Asami's thighs.

Korra quickly snatched her hands away as Asami fastened the pants. The taller woman then slipped a shirt on over her head. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and turned her back towards Korra, who instantly reached out and tied the strings of the shirt into a neat bow.

"You didn't look at me, did you?" Asami asked as she dropped her hair. Korra was mesmerized as she watched it fall back into place.

"No." Korra cleared her throat. "Of course not."

Asami chuckled before sitting back down on her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest before taking another sip from the glass of water. She hummed softly as she felt her nausea disappear. "I'm not accusing you. I'm asking because you would have noticed my back."

Korra sat opposite from Asami. One leg was dangling off the bed. "I noticed it before, you just never explained." Asami nodded once before lowering your head. "Why didn't you just tell me every time I asked?"

Asami shrugged. "I wanted to be perfect. I wanted_ you_ to think I'm perfect."

"Why?"

Asami laughed bitterly. She gazed around the room, taking in her various awards, ribbons, and plaques."I don't have many friends," she admitted. "When I was younger I went to an all girls school. Everyone there was rich but since my father advanced technology and numerous other things, I was an outcast." She placed her left hand on the bed and shifted her weight so that she was leaning. Her fingers were close to Korra's. She could feel the heat radiating from the digits. "They thought I was snobby and flaunted my money because my parents were able to afford nicer clothing even though everyone own nice clothing. It was just me and my dad before you all came along."

"That didn't really answer my question."

"Why do you think, Korra? You are the only person who even has a glimpse of who I really am. I never let Mako in too far for fear of what he'd see. I was afraid of how you'd see me too. I didn't want to lose you too."Asami moved her hand so that her fingers were lightly intertwined with Korra's. She smiled when she noticed Korra's cheeks turn a light pink. "I don't know how I would have been able to get through things without you…or them."

"By the way, they know," Korra said while brushing some of her hair out of her face with her other hand. "About us."

Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You told them?"

"No, they're just really good at guessing," Korra said sheepishly. "They're okay with it," she quickly added.

"Mako wasn't his awkward self like when we became friends?"

"No, he's matured over the years," Korra answered. "Surprisingly. Being a detective has been a good influence on him."

Asami nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes and listened to the chirping of the flying lemurs outside of her window. Korra removed her fingers from their embrace before taking hold of Asami's hand. Asami could feel the tiny beads of sweat between their palms. She then squeezed her hand. "Thank you," she suddenly said.

"For what?" Korra asked.

Asami opened her eyes and forced herself to look into Korra's. "For being your stubborn, pushy, abrasive, self."

Korra frowned. "Gee, thanks for the compliment," she mumbled.

"It's a good thing," Asami reassured her. "No matter how much I pulled away you kept pushing back."

"Most people would think that's annoying."

"I think that it's you," Asami smiled brightly. It wavered as the two girls sat in silence staring at each other. "Um, Korra-"

Korra quickly leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips on Asami's. She rested her forehead against the taller woman's before smiling shyly. "I love you too."

Asami couldn't help but smile before biting her bottom lip. "I love you," she said," but I was going to ask you if you would help me clean out my dad's room."

"Of course."

"Well, I want all three of you to help," Asami said. She toyed with a loose thread on the bedspread. "Promise me that you won't judge me for what you see," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, another update! I'm sorry it's a short one. I actually had to make it short because it seemed like the perfect stopping point before we get to the heart of the story. I still don't know how long this story is going to be. The more ideas I have the more I'll post chapters. I do think I'll end it on an even number of chapters though. How are the characters? Please let me know if they are OOC (out of character). Don't worry to you Mako and Bolin fans, they're going to have a bigger part in the next few chapters.<strong>


	10. IX

**IX**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father. It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time." Korrasami. Set after _Series Finale_.

* * *

><p>"Is everything okay?" Mako questioned as Asami and Korra exited her room. Asami was holding onto Korra's arm, using her to lean on to keep her balance..<p>

"It will be," Asami said quietly.

"We're going to clean out her father's room," Korra explained.

Mako nodded once. "Bolin and I will head out then."

"No," Asami insisted, "I want you two to come as well."

Mako looked over at Bolin in surprise. He shrugged in response but followed the two girls the Sato estate. They stopped briefly when they ran into Mako's and Bolin's grandmother, Yin. She insisted that Asami have a bit of the soup she had made. It was a secret family recipe that was supposed to help cure any ailments.

Asami politely tried it but couldn't finish because of the odd taste. Korra forced herself to finish her helping but made a sick face once she was finished. Mako and Bolin wolfed he soup down and asked for a second helping, a third for Bolin, before they all had made their way to Hiroshi's old room.

Asami ran her hand along the door frame. She pulled a key out from underneath her shirt. It was hanging off of a chain around her neck. She stuck the key into the lot before unlocking the door. "Here we go," she muttered.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Korra made a soft noise before holding her nose shut. Asami flicked the light on and moved to the side so that Bolin and Mako entered.

"It's….a nice room," Bolin said. Mako groaned and Korra elbowed him in the side. The floor was littered with numerous empty beer bottles. Trash was scattered around and dust had been collecting on every surface. Pictures were pulled off of the walls and resting on the ground, the glass broken. Clothes were strewn about; hanging off the bed posts, the overhead chandelier, the chairs, and piled on the floor.

"Things weren't so good this last week," Asami muttered as she lowered herself in a chair. Korra airbent the dust and stale smell into a small vortex. Mako quickly flung open the curtains to let some light into the room. He then opened the window and stepped out of the way as Korra moved the vortex out the window.

"Why don't we just start cleaning?" Korra suggested. Bolin exited the room and returned with a few trash bags. Asami continued to sit in her chair as she watched her friends get to work. She lifted her feet as Korra cleaned a few items from near the chair. Asami drew her legs up and hugged her knees to her chest.

Mako and Bolin quietly talked about their work in the Earth Kingdom as they shuffled around the room. Korra kept shooting glances at Asami, gauging her reaction the more they cleaned. Asami was just looking around the room, slowly taking everything in.

"Hey, check this out," Bolin shouted from the closet. He exited it, holding a small martial arts uniform.

"That was mine," Asami mumbled. She walked over and retrieved the suit. She worked it this way and that in her hands. She paused before slipping her hand through a huge hole in the back. Her hands shook as she fingered the frayed edges of the hole.

"That's a pretty big tear," Mako commented.

"It wasn't a tear," Asami corrected him. She balled it up in her hands before handing it over to Korra. "My dad caused a hole to rip open as he was beating me," she admitted.

Asami wrapped her arms around herself. Korra was immediately by her side, placing an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her upper arm. Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Why don't we put that away?" Bolin suggested and took the item back from Korra. He quickly folded it up into a nice square before putting it back into the closet. Mako joined him in the closet and started to clear out the space.

Over the span of an hour, half of the room was straightened. Asami and Korra were seated on Hiroshi's old bed. Asami's head was resting in Korra's lap. Korra alternated between softly ran her fingers through Asami's hair and rubbing her back.

Mako and Bolin were cleaning out a few off the drawers and the books off of the shelves. Bolin from time to time would crack a joke which Korra and Mako would scold him for. Asami remained silent, but followed the two brothers around the room.

The sunlight filled the room with renewed warmth. The more they cleaned the more the room stated to brighten up. Asami's mood had shifted a bit as well. She had started to make small conversation. She even began to fix up the room as well, starting with making the bed. Korra was bending water from the bathroom to clean the wood floors.

A picture slipped out of one of the photo albums that Bolin was carrying towards the front of the room. Boxes upon boxes were stacked by the door, ready to be taken out of the room. Garbage bags were lined up in front of the boxes.

"Oh, a picture fell out," Bolin said as he handed Asami the photograph. Asmami looked at the back to see the date scribbled on it before looking at the front. Asami's mother was holding her as a baby, her father was smiling proudly, and Asami's grandmother and grandfather from her mother's side were standing behind them looking stoic.

"Alcoholism runs in my family," Asami announced. Mako and Bolin paused. "My grandfather on my mother's side had the problem and so did my dad." She sighed deeply before handing the photo back. "Now me."

"You're not an alcoholic," Mako said quietly. "A lot of stuff has just happened in the past few weeks."

"No." Asami shook her head. She walked over to the empty fireplace and sat down in front of it. After noticing her shivering from sitting on the cool floor, Korra and Mako snapped their fingers and flicked a small ember into the fireplace igniting the wood. "You three don't know too much about me. I used to drink a lot back in college," she admitted as the three sat down next to her.

Bolin frowned as he counted on his fingers. "You're twenty-two. When did you go to college?" he asked.

"Oh, I excelled through elementary and high school. I attended early," she said with a shrug.

Mako, Bolin, and Korra nodded. After a few seconds they would steal glances at each other, silently urging one another to ask the one question they wanted to ask. After a quick game of piranha, oyster, seaweed, Mako cleared his throat and asked quietly: "How did you get into drinking?"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Korra quickly added.

Asami shook her head. "I wanted to fit in," she started. Asami bunched up her hair before tossing it over her shoulder. "Korra knows this, but I went to an all girl's school and I didn't have many friends."

Bolin made a soft sound when he heard that Asami didn't have many friends. She looked over at him with a half-smile before continuing.

"With the few I did have from my STEM club we would be working late into the night and they would invite some of their friends and boyfriends to hang out. I would just be in the corner working on my projects as they hung out. Then some of them brought in some drinks and I just wanted to try it. Apparently I became the life of the party. So the more I drank, the more friends I made."

"What made you stop?" Korra whispered.

"I got sick once and ended up in the hospital." Asami's eyes misted over. "No one came to visit me as I stayed for a week and a half." She tiled her head back as she felt the familiar pinch in the corner's of her eyes. "I went to school away from here to get away from my dad. Upon my graduation day, he visited and we talked things out. As he was building his company I started to help him by working with him. Things felt normal."

"How did you forgive him….for everything?" Bolin wondered.

"I don't think I really did," she admitted. "I didn't like the way I felt; being hungover or drunk all the time. However, it was easier than being around him and walking on eggshells. I was tense at first but we worked really well together. I think it was the easiest time I've had with him since my mom died. I wanted to keep it that way."

"And then we came along."

Asami chuckled. "After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father." She turned her attention to Korra. "It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time."

"I don't think he's a terrible father," Mako said suddenly.

She turned towards him with a glare. "What kind of father beats his own kid and attacks them in a giant metal suit when they don't agree with their position on politics?" she demanded.

"Well, yes, he did those things. But he loved you so much that he scarified himself to save you and the rest of us."

"I agree," Bolin nodded. "I think he really did love you and your mom, but the agony of losing her brought on his rage."

Asami didn't respond. She climbed to her feet and brushed off the seat of her pants. "If this is anything like last time, it's going to take awhile before I'm fully recovered," she said.

"Maybe you should move back to Air Temple Island," Korra suggested while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No, living in the city is easier because it is closer to work." Asami took a few steps back before facing the three of them. "I'm going to need your help though. All of you. It may get bad at times."

"What are friends for?" Bolin said.

Asami smiled as a few tears dripped down her cheeks. "You really are my friends, aren't you?"

"Of course! We're the perfect team!"

"Thanks." Asami wiped off her cheeks. "Bolin, about your jokes earlier-"

"I'm really sorry about that," he instantly apologized. "I make jokes to try and lighten the mood a bit."

"No, laughing makes things easier. Don't stop joking around," she insisted.

Bolin walked over and gave her a long hug. "I know I go back to the Earth Kingdom a lot, but this weekend you and I are going to see a mover."

"Sounds great."

"I'll move my work back here to Republic City for the time being," Mako suggested. "I'll work with Chief Beifong again. I promised to always care for you and I plan on keeping that promise."

"Thanks, Mako," Asami said. He nodded in reply. After a few moments of silence, the four members of Team Avatar 2.0 started to gather up the boxes and bags by the door.

"Will everything be okay?" Korra asked in a hushed tone; her hand on Asami's back. Asami straightened up and turned towards her.

"It is starting to feel that way," Asami sighed happily. Korra half-smiled before kissing Asami on the corner of her mouth.

_"You know, Varrick, I usedtothinkthatworking with you was a bad idea. I mean, you did steal a lot of my inventionstotryandstartaCivil War," she slurred, the effects of the drink instantly hitting her, "but you're not that bad."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment," he chuckled after downing his portion of the drink. "Man, that's good stuff. What a rush."_

_"That's what life is all about, rushing awayfromthingsandpeoplewhojustwon'tleaveyoualone," Asami leaned against the front of her desk. She motioned for Varrick to sit next to her. Once he was seated she stood up and faced him. "I don't want you to leave me alone though. You've been a big help." She placed a hand on his shoulder and stumbled forward._

_Varrick caught her and placed his hands on her hips to steady her. She shook her head. "Wow, this stuff does work. I don't feel anything," she muttered while looking up at him. She peered closely and traced her thumb across his cheek/ "You're really handsome up close," she whispered._

_Without another word, they were kissing madly. Asami wrapped her arms around his neck as Varrick pulled her in tighter. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. He tilted his head to the side, drew her tongue in, and began to suck on it._

_Asami flinched as he bit down on the pink muscle. She quickly opened her eyes and started to back up. "No," Asami muttered. She placed her hands on Varrick's chest and quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," she whispered. "I just caused you to cheat on your wife. What is wrong with me?"_

Asami flinched and took a step away. "What?" Korra asked.

"I need to talk to Varrick."


	11. X

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "After his betrayal, I knew he was a terrible father. It wasn't until I watched you heal from the poisoning that I realized I was lying to myself this entire time." Korrasami. Set after _Series Finale_.

* * *

><p>Asami quickly rushed out of the room. She pushed past Mako and Bolin who struggled to keep hold of the boxes in their hands as she went by.<p>

"What's going on?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know," Korra said as she followed Asami through the halls of the Sato estate. "She just said she needs to talk to Varrick."

"Maybe it is about the new merger," Mako called out.

"I don't think so." Korra slipped a couple of times as she followed Asami. She quickly stopped at the bottom of the landing to make sure she didn't crash into Asami's back. Korra frowned in confusion before peering over Asami's shoulder.

Varrick was standing in the foyer with Tenzin and Pema. The quickly stopped their conversation once they spotted the two young women. Korra noticed the tips of Asami's ears turning red as she walked over toward them.

"How are you feeling, Asami?" Pema asked with concern. She held her arms out and waited for the raven haired girl to step into her embrace. "Tenzin told me everything."

"Everything?" Asami repeated. She looked over at Korra with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't tell him," she quickly defended herself. "I didn't even know he was coming until I got here," she added.

"How much do you know?" Asami asked quietly.

"That you have been drinking a lot lately and got very sick," Pema answered. "We were so worried. The kids drew you some get well soon cards. They don't really understand everything. They just think you have a bad case of ice freeze," she said while handing her the small pile of drawings. "Rohan even pitched in."

Asami let out the air she was holding and thanked the older woman. She smiled at all of the drawings before showing Korra the handprints that Rohan had stamped into the middle of each card.

"Asami, I rushed over when I heard the news," Varrick said loudly. "Zhu Li and I send over a get well spa package," he said while thrusting the item into her hands. He then gave her a side hug before leaning down close to her ear. "May we talk for a second?" he asked.

"Sure," she said slowly.

"Before you do," Tenzin said while placing an arm on her shoulder. "Pema and I just wanted to let you know Asami that you are welcome at our place anytime."

"We think of you as family, just like Bolin, Mako, and Korra," Pema said. She grabbed a hold of Asami's hand, squeezed it, and then covered the top with her other hand. "Whatever you need, we're here for you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you," Asami said. She swallowed to snuff the lump rising whenever she was close to crying. "That means a lot. You two have both been so supportive and I really appreciate it."

"Over here." Varrick grabbed Asami by the shoulders and steered her away to a more secluded spot of the foyer. Korra's voice filled the room as she spoke to Tenzin and Pema about some of her recent work in the city. "Did you tell anyone?" he demanded.

"No, of course not," Asami hissed. She groaned and rubbed her temples. "I just remembered myself a few minutes ago. I was rushing to get back to the Future Industries building to go and speak to you before Zhu Li found out from someone else and-"

"Zhu Li knows," he interrupted. Asami then noticed that he didn't carry his usual bravado. His eyes seemed dull and didn't have his usual spark in them. "She's my wife, I can't lie to her. I told her right after it happened."

"Oh, but you can cause my company to go almost bankrupt and then force your way to get a stake?" she asked.

"Yes, I can lie to you all I want. I'm not married to you," Varrick answered. "This again, I thought we were past that. Who helped you created the hummingbird suits?"

"You did," Asami said with an eye roll.

"Right, I did a thing," he said while puffing out his chest. The spark in his eyes came back when he spoke of his own accomplishment.

"What'd she say?"

"She was mad but we're working through it," Varrick admitted. "We were at a rough patch in our marriage at that point. I think I just acted on my frustrations and needs." He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry that I got you involved."

"I want to apologize as well," Asami said sincerely. "Things have just been, pretty messed up lately. I hope you can continue to work together and Zhu Li as well."

"Of course. She doesn't hold a grudge," Varrick said with pride. He paused for a second while thinking before sighing heavily. "Well except for against me apparently. She's still kind of mad about how I treated her as an assistant. Women, go figure." He shrugged. Asami rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, you need to come into work right away," he said while leading her back to where Korra, Tenzin, and Pema were standing.

"I still feel a little nauseous," Asami admitted.

"Do you remember that proposal we sent into President Raiko to help expand Republic City?" Varrick asked.

Asami nodded. She and Varrick were working on a design idea and created blueprints to help expand and rebuild Republic City after the standoff with Kuvira and the new Spirit Portal opening. It had taken them weeks to agree on set plans. Her eyes widened in shock as she let his words sink in. "It went through?"

"We have a meeting in a week," Varrick announced.

"Oh, that's excellent," Pema said happily. Korra half-smiled at Varrick before softening as she looked at Asami. Asami in turn blushed a bright red under her gaze.

"We should celebrate. I'll take you out tonight. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Asami sighed. "Well, I think I'm going to catch a mover with Bolin and then head to Air Temple Island to spend some time with the children and my friends." She smiled over at Korra.

"If you need to work," Korra started. Asami shook her head slowly.

"I don't trust myself to be alone right now," she admitted. Asami looked at the four other people in the room before taking a deep breathed. "I decided I'm going to quit cold turkey."

"Are you sure?" Tenzin questioned. "Detoxing can get pretty dangerous with going through it steps at a time."

"I'm sure I'll be fine with all of my friends with me," Asami said sincerely. She reached out and took a hold of one of Korra's hands before squeezing it. "This way I can work on getting our presentation ready with plenty of opinions."

"So, you're going to move back?" Korra asked. She tried to conceal her excitement but Asami could tell she was bursting with joy when her hands quickly turned warm.

"For right now," Asami said, not taking her eyes off of Korra. "If you would like me back," she added shyly.

"We need Team Avatar together to be able to handle Rohan, and Meelo," Korra said with a laugh. Pema giggled.

"They are starting to run everything," she added.

"I can't wait," Asami said.

"Things will finally be back to normal," Korra squeezed Asami's hand tightly. Asami nodded in agreement.

**—One week Later—**

Asami looked over the blueprints in her hand with excitement. She placed it on the desk and smoothed it out with her hands. "Okay, I think this will be the route Future Industries will take to help rebuild and expand Republic City after it has been partially destroyed by the Spirit Vines and Kuvira's attack," she explained. She quickly sat down in her seat behind her desk. "So what do you all think?"

Asami looked expectantly at President Raiko, Tenzin, Fire Lord Izumi, Suyin, and Korra's father Tonraq who were seated across from her in her office. They had all watched and listen to her and Varrick's presentation carefully.

"I like the idea," Tenzin said happily. "I think it'll be a great way to advance the city and still keep the Spirit Vines and the new Spirit Portal connected and out of harm's way."

"It is a very ingenious development idea. I applaud you on your continued success as you continue to run Future Industries after everything that has happened," Tonraq added. Asami smiled brightly underneath his gaze.

"Does the city have the budget for it?" Fire Lord Izumi questioned. "We don't want to over exceed our cities funding," she added.

"Varrick and I have communicated with Su and have found ways to be able to develop these new buildings with the some of the metal the Zaofu used to be created. We will save time and money," she explained.

"Many members of the Metal Clan have agreed to relocate here for a few months to be able to help," Su explained. "Myself included and I'm sure Lin would also be of service," she added.

"And the best part is I don't have to lift a finger," Varrick added. Asami fought the urge to roll her eyes but she did reach up and pinch him hard on the arm. "This way Asami and I can use our intelligent minds to help move the process along."

"Are you sure you both have thought everything out?" President Raiko shifted his gaze over to Varrick. Asami frowned. Varrick cleared his throat to speak but she raised her hand in the air to silence him. She got to her feet.

"Of course." Asami nodded. "We've been working on this idea since before the merger. The merger was the stepping stone we needed to acquire funding and-"

"I was talking to Varrick," President Raiko interrupted before turning to him again. Varrick look at him in surprised before looking over at Asami. He took a quick step to the side once he noticed the anger flashing in her eyes. She walked over and started down her nose at the President of Republic City.

"With all due respect, this whole thing was really my idea," she said slowly. "So, I believe I have the right-"

"Do you all believe we should be following Ms. Sato?" President Raiko turned and asked the four leaders of the four different nations. Suyin and Tenzin exchanged confused looks.

"Asami is one of the brightest minds in the city," Tenzin started.

"After me, of course," Varrick boasted.

Tenzin glared over at him. Varrick helds his hands up in defence before shrugging and making a show that he would remain quiet. "She helped created the roadways and railway system. She single handedly turned around her family's company. Why wouldn't we follow her?"

"I just never thought you would willingly follow someone with such an unstable life," President Raiko said nonchalantly. "I mean, how do we know that won't seep into her work?"

"Unstable?" Asami repeated.

"Well, you are currently in relations with the Avatar are you not?" he questioned. Asami felt her cheeks starting to heat up. "And there is a matter of those rumors about your favoritism to liquor-"

Asami gasped. She bit her lower lip and crossed her arms over her chest. After a few seconds she reached up and started to rub the front of her neck before swallowing hard.

"That's not on topic, Raiko," Su shouted.

"This is just like politics," he said calmly. "We pick the leaders we want and give reasons as to why they may not be suitable for the role. I'm just giving my opinion."

"Let's just take a vote," Tonraq boomed. He looked over at Asami before shifting his focus to everyone else in the room. "To follow through with Asami's and Varrick's plan, raise your right hand," he instructed while raising his hand. Tenzin, Fire Lord Izumi, and Su all raised their hands as President Raiko kept his firmly on the table.

"That's it then," Tenzin declared. He tried to smile over at Asami but she had looked away.

"This meeting is adjourned," Varrick said after a second. He walked over to Asami and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged away and refused to look at anyone as they left the room. "He won't get away with what he said, Asami. Don't worry."

"Just let it go," Asami muttered. Varrick muttered a goodbye before leaving the room. The minute the door closed Asami walked back around her desk and collapsed into her chair. She blew a piece of her hair out of her face while drumming her fingers on the smooth wood.

After a few minutes of silence she looked at the still open mini fridge underneath her desk. Three small bottles of Atomic Lightning were chilling near the back. Asami starred at the bottles, watching as small drops of condensation slipped down the smooth glass. She licked her lips and swallowed hard.

A swift knock came on the door. Asami quickly kicked the mini-fridge door shut with her foot. She cleared her throat twice before starting to clean up the papers on her desk. "Come in," she called out.

"My dad just told me the good news," Korra said happily as she entered the room. She paused when she noticed Asami continuing to move around. "But you don't seem too happy."

"Oh, just President Raiko is being difficult as usual," Asami said with a small laugh. She walked around to the front of her desk and rested against it.

"Well, my parents decided to celebrate by taking everyone out to dinner," Korra explained.

"Oh, good," Asami muttered.

"Don't worry, they like you," she said reassuringly.

"They like me as Asami Sato," she explained with a scoff. She looked down at the ground before crossing her arms over her chest. "Not, Asami Sato the drunk dating their daughter."

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. "My parents are totally supportive of us," Korra said softly. "Things will be fine, don't worry."

Asami smiled and tilted her head so that she caught Korra's in between her shoulder and her neck. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here," she whispered. She pulled her arms out of the Avatar's embrace before wrapping them around her and giving her a hug.

"I love you, Asami," Korra whispered.

Asami paused. She looked down and noticed the shorter girl's cheeks turning a light pink.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Asami breathed. Her hands began to shake.


End file.
